


Un regalo de paz

by Anii_Rivera



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: La paz es imposible en un mundo lleno de guerra.....Este one shot participa en el desafió de Es de Fanfics, de acuerdo a mi signo zodiacal me toco Fantasia +Lemon y las palabras bonus fueron: Ramo, Obsesión y Bocadillo.
Relationships: Hiccup/Astrid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Un regalo de paz

La paz era algo imposible en cualquiera de los reinos de la parte del mundo en la que vivía un heredero, angustiado por las decisiones de su padre….

-No podemos aceptar el trato de Drago padre, ¿Quién nos garantiza que no nos traicionara a la primera oportunidad?- El joven príncipe caminaba al lado del Rey de Berk mientras ambos se dirigían al salón del trono.

-Lo aceptare porque eso permitirá la seguridad de nuestra gente, ¿Cuándo entenderás que la paz es imposible? Solo me queda prepararte para la guerra.- El Rey Estoico miro de reojo a su hijo sin detenerse.

-¿Uniendo a nuestro Reino con ese tipo? El mato a mi madre, TU ESPOSA.- El Príncipe se tenso al ver a su padre detenerse ante las grandes puertas que conducían a la sala del trono. El Rey soltó un suspiro y se giro para ver a su hijo mientras lo sostenía de los hombros. 

–Hipo tienes 18 años, algún día entenderás que todo lo que hago es para protegerte, en este caso comprarte tiempo, en nuestra posición actual no somos nada en contra de Drago, por eso debo aceptar este trato, recuerda lo que siempre te digo un buen Rey….

-Siempre protege a los suyos- El Príncipe interrumpió a su padre y asintió, ambos ingresaron a la sala donde los guardias esperaban, tomaron sus respectivos lugares en los tronos de piedra.

El joven príncipe de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes como el bosque, trataba de mantenerse quieto pero no podía controlar su ansiedad, cuando los guardias anunciaron la llegada del Emperador todo su cuerpo se tenso y podría jurar que dejo de respirar.

Al abrirse las puertas principales ingreso un hombre grande de cabello y barba negra, su cabello estaba separado en varias partes y atado al igual que su barba, su ropa no eran tan sofisticada pero daba la impresión de ser alguien importante, una gruesa capa cubría uno de sus brazos mientras que con la otra sostenía una lanza, lo cual provoco que los guardias lo apuntaran con sus armas.

-Tranquilos señores, yo no consideraría esto un arma, más bien como un cetro.- El hombre se rio mientras los guaridas bajaban sus armas.

-He esperado por usted Drago.- Estoico se puso de pie cuando Drago llego a los escalones que conducían al trono, donde se había dispuesto de una pequeña mesa con un pergamino en ella, al lado también se encontraba una pluma y tinta.

-Lo sé, pero tengo prisa por regresar, así que mejor firmamos lo que nos interesa a ambos.- El Rey Estoico asintió mientras su hijo se unía a su lado, primero firmo Drago quien después paso la pluma al Rey, por unos instantes dudo si hacia lo correcto pero después firmo diciéndose mentalmente que con eso mantendría a su pueblo a salvo.

Drago sonrió mientras Príncipe y Rey regresaban a sus respectivos tronos.

-Bueno, está hecho, espero que con esto mi Reino esté libre de la guerra.- El Rey Estoico alzo una mano e indico a uno de los guardias que recogiera el pergamino.

-Descuida, lo estará- Después sus ojos se centraron en el joven. -Príncipe Hipo Haddock heredero de la corona de Berk, acepte esto para cerrar el acuerdo establecido entre nuestras naciones y como ofrenda de paz- El Emperador Drago sonrió de lado mientras alzaba su capa y revelaba una figura agachada, la cual alzo de un brazo y dejo caer enfrente del joven heredero.  
Una joven de cabellos dorados, piel pálida, labios rosados y unos increíbles ojos azules que miraban al príncipe fríamente, estaba atada de las manos y vestía un atuendo blanco con detalles dorados que al parecer del príncipe era algo revelador.

-¿Esto qué significa Drago?- El Rey pregunto sin inmutarse mientras su hijo seguía impresionado y trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es lo que dije Estoico, una ofrenda de Paz y cuidado es una Ninfa, un regalo que conseguí para tu hijo en mi última conquista, está intacta por si se lo preguntaban y me ofendería mucho si no aceptan este regalo tan considerado de mi parte.- Drago se llevo una mano a su pecho mientras sonreía. Estoico cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-La tomara y gracias por su regalo Drago.- El emperador hizo una reverencia a manera de burla.

-Espero que te sirva como bocadillo de media noche, que lo disfrutes Príncipe.- Drago salió del lugar ante las miradas atónitas de todos mas una de odio por parte de la joven.

-Yo no pienso aceptar nada.- Hipo se dirigió a su padre quien se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

-Hipo, solo quédate con ella y ya.- El Príncipe miro de nuevo esos ojos azules que no le quitaban la vista de encima, de pronto se sintió atrapado en ellos y la voz de su padre se perdió en la distancia, se vio librado de aquel trance cuando la ninfa aparto la mirada.

-¿Qué?- El heredero pregunto confundido.

-Dije que solo la pongas en tu harem y ya.- El Rey se puso de pie seguido de su hijo. –Después de todo no lo usas.

-Sabes perfectamente mi opinión al respecto.- Estoico se dirigió a unos guardias y les indico que se llevaran a la ninfa.

-Y no te estoy obligando a nada, solo finge que te gusto el regalo y si Drago vuelve actúa como si ya hubieras estado con ella.- Estoico se giro para enfrentar a su hijo. –Ahora tengo que dejarte, tengo asuntos que atender y tú tienes práctica de espada.

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sentía la cabeza pesada, su cuerpo adolorido, lo último que recordaba era regresar a su habitación al anochecer cuando le informaron que “su regalo” había escapado y que no se encontraba en ninguna parte, recordaba haber salido a los jardines que estaban cerca del bosque y desde ahí todo fue oscuridad.

-Rostro hermoso- Una mano acaricio una de sus mejillas -Cabello suave- Otra mano se enredo en su cabello y abrió los ojos. -Ojos lindos.- Parpadeo un par de veces para analizar su alrededor, estaba en el bosque, se encontraba en medio de un claro, tendido en la hierba y sentía un peso encima.

Al mirar al frente se percato de dos cosas, uno la ninfa estaba sobre él y dos ambos estaban desnudos, trato de moverse pero sus manos estaban pegadas a la tierra.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- La ninfa sonrió y beso su cuello.

-Para las ninfas es normal raptar un joven apuesto y compartir nuestra cama con él, príncipe hoy estas de suerte.- Hipo estaba ruborizado e intrigado, la ninfa se rio de su expresión antes de acariciar su pecho y abdomen.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?- Ella lo silencio besando sus labios y pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Preguntas mucho cariño y lo único que quiero que salga de tu boca es Astrid.

-¿Astrid?

-Es mi nombre y esta noche puedes gritarlo.- La ninfa de cabello dorado le guiño un ojo para después posar ambas manos en su abdomen y levantarse, al regresar traía un ramo de flores en sus manos.  
Una vez más se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y comenzó a hacer una corona con las flores, la cual se la coloco a él cuando termino. Volvió a besarle mientras una de sus manos bajaba por su costado hasta su miembro el cual ella masajeo.

Sonrió cuando lo sintió hincharse en su mano y al poco tiempo una sustancia viscosa salía de él, sin pudor alguno se llevo sus dedos a la boca donde chupo algo de aquella sustancia ante la mirada incrédula del Príncipe, esos mismos dedos iniciaron un recorrido desde sus senos, bajando lentamente hasta que se perdieron en su intimidad, el príncipe solo podía jadear y gruñir al ver a tan hermosa criatura complacerse a sí misma.

Astrid retiro los dedos de su interior y de un movimiento se encontraba montándolo, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro y dando pequeños saltos encima de él.

Hipo no supo en que instante sus muñecas dejaron de estar ancladas a la tierra para posarse en las caderas de la hermosa ninfa mientras el devoraba su boca dejaba un rastro de besos por todo su cuello.

La ninfa arqueo la espalda de placer cuando el dio un empuje en cierto lugar sensible, ella enredo sus piernas a las caderas del príncipe y sus manos jugaron con su cabello.

El príncipe no sabía porque pero masajear los senos de tan magnífica criatura estaba por convertirse en su nueva obsesión, lambió, beso e incluso mordió aquellos montículos de carne, ambos perdidos en las caricias del otro, siendo ignorantes a lo que estaba por venir y las consecuencias de aquel acto.


End file.
